Arrenhaim Cooldown
"Okay, kinsmen, here they come. And brothers, there we go." '''-Arn Arrenhaim''' In the year 303, there was a house named Arrenhaim. It was a noble house, with a castle at Montfort. Arn Arrenhaim was a man who ruled this castle and region and was head of the house, being a fairly important man as he had the strongest army in the land. The King of the year, Kent Reag, feared that Arn would take over King's Keep and name himself a monarch, thus taking the King's Year tradition away. First Acts King Kent sailed to Montfort with ten guards, and met Arn. Kent told Arn nothing about his suspicions, but did notice some hate against King's Year system in his words. The King returned to King's Keep, and tried to sleep over the night; however he could not as he was extremely worried. He ran to the King's Hall in the keep, and shouted: "Prepare the army, we'll cut that worm down!" Inside an hour, his personal army and his vassals' armies were ready on the yard; Although they had no idea why they were to attack Montfort. As they set sail, Arn was informed of this, and was as shocked as a deer facing an arrowhead. Almost instantly he marched to the docks of the Skasic Coast of Montfort's shore with three guards. He met an army of two hundred, and asked the bitter King Kent "What's the meaning of this, what have I done?" Everybody remained silent, but Kent shouted unnecessarily loud voice: "You are planning to capture the throne, you're enemy of the kingdom!" Arn stared into Kent's eyes with great ire, and explained with attitude: "Oh really? I was not aware of this. You wake your army up in the middle of a night to fight a pointless battle because of your paranoid thoughts. What a mighty king you are! People need sleep, m'lord, and the last thing I would do is usurp the throne of his majesty. I may hate the corruption of King's Years, but I love Sorland." An astonished Kent kept his mouth shut for a while with stupor, trying to comprehend what had just happened. It was not long before his face grew red and his dumbfounded gaze ceased to look at the grey sky; he began to face Arn, malice looming within his glare. He drew his sword from his scabbard, and his army slowly slid their blades from the leather, unsure what would transpire. Arn's men placed their hands on the hilts of their swords, and only drew them slightly. They kept half of the blade inside of the hilt, but they were ready to strike with a sweeping motion at any given sign of attack. Kent steered the tip of the blade to Arn's face stating "We place a camp here. We fight here tomorrow. Right here. After dawn, nine o'clock in the morning if you beggars have a sundial. Do you hear me, kingdom's foe?" Arn sighed, and replied with disappointment: "As my liege commands." Second Acts The sun was rising. It was seven o' clock, Arn was assembling his troops in the front of the castle. In a booming voice he spoke to the fourty-hundred and twelve men "Last night, the King came to our shores. He gave me a message... an order. I have been told I must fight him. Reag has an army out there, with two hundred heads. A battle such as this will bring mourning, but I trust that we have not only greater numbers, we have greater skill and spirit as well. My brothers, let us march." All of his men would have followed him through the underworld and back willingly. They had the utmost faith in Arn, and he had courage in them. They marched solemly to the coast, carrying their banner with gallantry and their Headsman proudly holding it high. When they arrived Arn noticed that Kent had summoned hundreds of men to his side. He went to meet the King again at a quarter to nine. Kent bellowed "Kingdom's Foe returns, in time. Good. 'I ordered all the houses headsmen to bring their troops here. I have over thousand men with me, you have what? A petty 500 hundred, if that? You have no chance to steal the throne." Arrenhaim replied in a calm and sedately manner "Perhaps not, but as you have ordered me to, I must fight you." Kent tried to speak again, but Arn was already heading back to his men on the hill. Once there, he said "Okay, kinsmen, here they come. And, brothers there we go." Everyone rushed down in a frenzy. The battle lasted for hours, and in the end resulted in the much expected defeat of Arrenhaim forces. Arn was captured by Kent. Two seconds before the king's heavy axe swing tore Arn's head from his shoulders, he yelled "Let it be known I obeyed my king 'till the last breath!!!" After The King hosted a feast, where only his family attended. When Kent's year as King was over, he was thrown to sea with a rock tied to his legs, where the headsman of house Avieg, Darby Avieg, wrote "Arn Arrenhaim's Cooldown."